codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger Close: Global Ops
Singleplayer The Singleplayer for Danger Close: Global Ops takes place in an alternate reality in which the Cold War escalates into a full-blown military conflict between the US and the Soviet Union, as well as their respective allies. The game takes place in North America, Europe and the Far East during the years 1979-1985. Missions *When The Levee Breaks: Fight Soviet forces invading West Berlin. (1979) *Mind The Gap: Disarm Soviet long-range artillery systems in rural Germany. (1979) *Mission 3: Fight Soviet troops in the port city of Rostock. (1979) *Monsters!: Escape the Red Army encircling US forces in the Northern DDR. (1979) *NIMBY: Defend the West German coastline from the Baltic Fleet. (1980) *Deep Cut: Capture a submarine carrying a major secret from the Kremlin. (1980) *Closer to Home: Engage Soviet Naval Infantry in Cuba. (1980) *Hard Landing: Capture the airfield used by Soviet forces in Cuba. (1980) *Dark: Uncover information on the Kremlin's plans to unleash a secret weapon. (1980) *Homeland: Repel VDV forces landing in the US East Coast. (1981) *Light Up The Sky: With close-air support, eliminate Soviet armoured forces entering Washington. (1981) *Escape!: Ambush enemy forces to protect the evacuation mission from Washington. (1981) *Last Resort: Make a daring last effort to defend Washington from elite Soviet forces. (1981) Characters } |titlestyle=background: #0A0A0A; color: #003456; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#0A0A0A; color: #003456; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Playable |list1= Edward Sledge • Chris Becker • Anthony Novak |group2 = Allied |list2= Dwight Skelton • Fredric Carman • Eric Dewolfe • Jeff McCoy • Francis Clay • Michael Allegro |}} Multiplayer The Multiplayer world is divided into three fronts. Each front has its own unique environment and mood, and contains different features in each map. The three fronts are the North American front, East Asian front and European front. Each front has maps with different environments that change players' performance in-game and offer new challenges to be faced by players. Squad Mode The game brings the new Squad Mode. When players are divided into teams, players are lotted into squads of four players maximum, with each squadmember possessing a chosen role within the squad. Each squad also has one commander that is voted in by squadmembers. At the start of every round, squads can vote for a Commander, the player with the most votes gets to Accept or Deny the Commander role. There is one Commander per squad. Commanders can resign their position, opening up a spot for Commander. Other players can also call a vote to mutiny against the current Commander; if the vote is successful, the Commander steps down, opening the role for applications. Squad Roles Radioman Engineer *Rocket Launcher: All-around multipurpose rocket launcher. Effective against enemy vehicles and fortifications. It can carry four rockets in total. *M47 Dragon: Anti-vehicle missile launcher. Requires lock-on to fire. It carries a total of three missiles. Can be used manually or remotely-controlled. *9K34 Strela: Anti-air missile launcher. Requires lock-on to fire. Carries five rockets in total. *M2 Flamethrower: Anti-personnel napalm flamethrower. Effective at close ranges. Medic *Defibrillator: Revive friendly players within seconds from their deaths. *Ammo Bag: Replenish ammunition for allies. *Repair Tool: Repair friendly vehicles or disable enemy vehicles. It can also kill enemies. *Medkit: Replenish health for allies. Support *Bouncing Betty: Proximity-detonated explosive. *RDX: Remotely detonated explosive. Effectve against vehicles. *60mm Mortar: Player-controlled 60mm mortar. Can be used at any point in the map. *Poison Gas: Gas squirter equipped with poison gas. Effective at close ranges. Can be countered with tactical mask. Faction System The Faction System allows players to choose to play from a number of factions within the same team. Each faction belongs to one of the two teams and can only be used in one of the three fronts, each represented with one colour (blue, red or purple). Factions have no limit in terms of how many players can enter them, meaning that there can be factions that have all of the players in one team and factions that have no players at all. Players can change factions at any point of the game and can open up a new faction slot at any time during the game. In each faction, players can have up to six different customizable class slots. Also, players can import other classes from other players if they are on the same faction; however, there are exceptions to this rule, for example, if a player is yet to unlock certain gear another player has and attempts to import this player's class, they will not be able to use the gear in question, with the slot being void for the imported class. When players import a class, they will only have it for the duration of the match and will not keep it. Importing a class also replaces one of the player's own class slots within that faction. Squads are not affected by factions, meaning two players in different factions can be in the same squad; however, factions make it easier for players to squad up if they both happen to be in the same faction. Weapons & Equipment Multiplayer mode brings back the Kits & Equipment system from Danger Close: Art of War. ''Equipment is divided into squad roles, meaning that in order to use the desired equipment, players must first choose the corresponding squad role. Players can now have up to six different customised loadouts with different weapons and equipment. Weapons Weapons no longer include faction defaults with unlockable weapons, unlike ''Danger Close: Art of War. In Danger Close: Global Ops, players rank up to unlock new weapons, with no faction-specific weaponry. } |titlestyle=background: #0A0A0A; color: #003456; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#0A0A0A; color: #003456; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 20px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Handguns |list1= MAS 50 • Makarov PM • M1911 • Tokarev TT • Walther P.1 • Colt Python |group2 = Submachine Guns list2= vz.61 • MPK • MAT-49 • m/45 • Uzi • vz.23 • MP5A4 |group3 = Carbines |list3= AKS-74u • CAR-15 • G3KA4 • Galil MAR • BM59 Para • M1A1 Carbine |group4 = Assault Rifles |list4= AR70 • Rk.62 • AK-47 • Galil ARM • FN FNC • M16A2 • G41 • FAMAS F1 • StG.77 |group5 = Sniper Rifles |list5= Dragunov • M21 SWS • M40A1 • FR F1 • PSG1 • WA 2000 |group6 = Battle Rifles |list6= G3A3 • M14 • FN FAL • SKS • AR-10 • M1 Garand • Ljungman • Mosin-Nagant |group7 = Shotguns |list7= M590 • Ithaca-37 • SPAS-12 • Double Barrel • KS-23 • 8 Gauge |group8 = Light Machine Guns |list8= RPK-74 • Colt LSW • FN Minimi • M60 • RPD • Type 67 • MG3 }} Vehicles } |titlestyle=background: #0A0A0A; color: #003456; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#0A0A0A; color: #003456; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1= Light Vehicles |list1= M151 MUTT • UAZ Kozlik |group2= IFVs |list2= M2 Bradley • BMP-2 |group3= Tanks |list3= M1 Abrams • T-80 • M60A1 • T-64 |group5= Helicopters |list5= AH-64 Apache • Mi-24 Hind • UH-1N Huey • Mi-8 Hip |group7= Fighter Aircraft |list7= F-14 Tomcat • MiG-23 Flogger |group8= Fighter-Bombers |list9= F-4 Phantom II • Su-17 Fitter |group9= Ground-Attack Aircraft |list9= A-7 Corsair II • Su-25 Frogfoot |group10= Watercraft |list10= Zodiac }} Maps *Airdome: U.S. high-rise condominium rooftops. Hectic vertical combat indoors and aerial combat outdoors. *Airstrip 1979: Remake of a Danger Close: Art of War favourite. Epic action for all combat styles. Category:Gloryman3 Category:Games Category:Danger Close